gowfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Charger
Chargers are large, powerful, and fast beasts. They are quadrupedal and are generally an alternate mount to Bloodmounts. They are ridden by specially trained Beast Riders. Anatomy and Nature As stated before, Chargers are powerful quadrupedal beasts with longs legs and powerful muscles to carry them at great speeds. They are about as intelligent as a Bloodmount, if not less intelligent. The Charger's head is permanently bent down to its chest by force during its training to become fit to be a mount. This gives its rider better control of it, for Chargers are very erratic by nature. It has very limited vision, having around an 80 degree range of vision on each side of its head. It cannot see directly in front of itself, and this is reenforced by having its head bent down. Once a Charger loses its rider, it will go into a frenzy much like the Bloodmount. With its limited vision, it will charge at anything that moves, usually not stopping until it hits an obstacle, realizes that whatever it was chasing is not there (which may take a while for it to notice), or finds something better to charge after. It kills with the sheer force of its mass; taking two or three hits from it will most certainly kill you. Being run over by it wouldn't be too good for your health either, due to the fact that it weighs over a ton. The most dangerous aspect to the Charger is probably the fact that it can make quick turns. Equipment Like the Bloodmount, the Charger has its own helmet and saddle, but unlike the Bloodmount, it has reins to control it better. The helmet gives it almost no vision whatsoever; only enough to vaguely see what it's being directed to chase after. The helmet is equipped with a sharp tough blade on the top to impale enemies with. Attached to the helmet is a type of bit to go in the Charger's mouth; much like that of our horses but much more painful. Attached to the bit are the reins, which instead of being a long loop to hold onto with one's hands, is attached to the "stirrups" of the saddle. This allows for the rider to wield his gun and yet still control his Charger. The saddle itself is designed to keep the rider on for as long as it can, since a Charger's quick turns can easily throw off one's balance. The seat is curved in the front and back to keep its rider centered, and also curved inward on the sides to keep the rider's thighs gripped tightly to the saddle. The bottom of the rider's legs are of course kept free to be able to control his Charger. That is also why the Charger's head is permanently bent down to it's chest; the way the reins are attached to the stirrups forces its head down. The Charger also has spiked armor on the tops of its front and back legs, to protect the most vital muscles as well as for giving extra damage. It can be easily shot off. How To Kill It Basically, the Charger is a Berserker, but half the size and not bulletproof, and it can make quick turns. The best thing to do is distract it (preferably with an item of some sort; not a human body) and then shoot it from behind as it runs past. It will take about as many bullets as a Bloodmount, if not a bit more. Another strategy would be to have multiple people distract it at the same time. When it starts to charge in one direction, give it something else to charge at, and repeat this while taking turns pouring bullets into it. Grenades can also do the trick, of course. Enough frags and it'll go down. Smoke grenades will limit its vision even more, giving time to shoot at it. Ink grenades are also extremely useful. It will limit its vision as well as deprive it of oxygen, making it unable to move or think as quickly as usual. The best place to aim at is the legs, because without its ability to run, it's hardly a threat at all. Extra Facts The Charger is said to be a bear that the Locusts mutated. It can run about 45 mph at top speed. It is very difficult for it to get to that speed though, for it takes a while for it to build up enough momentum.